mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Henderson vs. Clay Guida
The fight was for a shot at UFC lightweight champion Frank Edgar. The fight was surely a top contender for Fight of Year, 2011. The Fight The first round began. They circled as the crowd chanted Guida. Guida landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Guida landed a right hand and was dropped by a left hook and exchanged, was dropped by a right hand, he was hurt bad. Four fifteen. Guida hugged a single-leg. Henderson stuffed it kneeing the head and stuffing another single sprawling. Four minutes. Guida landed a right and ate a knee to the body as they stood to the clinch. Guida worked a single. Three thirty-five. The crowd chanted "Guida." Three fifteen. Ben was landing right hands in under to Guida's face as he defended and stuffed it. Three minutes. Henderson kneed the body. Guida worked a double. Henderson had a guillotine. The crowd booed. Two thirty-five. Henderson lost it. He had double underhooks. Henderson worked a trip, no Guida caught a knee there. Two fifteen. Henderson stuffed that single as well. Ben kneed the body. The crowd booed. Two minutes. Henderson kneed the face. Guida worked a single. Ben stuffed it and broke away landing a right hook and missed a high kick. One thirty-five. They circled. One fifteen. Henderson landed a hard leg kick. He missed an off-the-cage Superman punch. One minute. Guida missed a flying knee and dropped Henderson with a right, he had a guillotine, lost it as they stood to the clinch. Thirty-five. Henderson kneed the body. Guida worked a kimura as Henderson got a single. Henderson was stepping over. Fifteen. Ben landed two left elbows to the body, kneed the body and landed a flush high kick, missed another and a front kick. The first round ended. 10-9 Henderson. The second round began. They circled. Henderson kneed the body to the clinch, stuffed a single, landed a hard right hook, Guida got a double to guard. Four thirty as Ben stuffed another single standing out and kneeing the head and a big left hand, Ben got a big single to half-guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Henderson was on top grinding the grinder. Henderson sprawled stuffing a single. Three thirty-five as Ben kneed the head as Guida stood. Ben worked a double. Guida kneed the body there. Three fifteen as Ben answered it and again. Another knee there. Guida answered twice. Three minutes as Ben kneed the body HARD. Ben landed a left hook as he broke away, worked another single. Guida was defending. Guida caught a knee and got a double with two thirty. "Take his back!" Ben landed three right elbows to the body. Two fifteen as Ben stood to the clinch. Two minutes remaining. "Put some knees on him, Guida!" Guida kneed the thigh three times and the body. The crowd chanted his name. Ben stuffed a single and another. Ben kneed the body. One thirty-five. Ben kneed the body and again breaking away. "Move!" Guida landed a spinning back fist, no he just missed it, rolled out and got turtled up. One minute as he stood eating a knee and stuffed a single working a tight guillotine on Ben, pulled guard with it. He lost it. Ben had the back with both hooks now. Thirty-five. Ben got the body triangle. "Show me something!" "Turn!" Fifteen. "Go belly down!" Ben nearly had that choke. The second round ended. 10-9 Ben but closer than the first. The third round began. Guida dodged a high kick. Four thirty-five. Guida was moving a lot. Guida landed a leg kick and landed a right, nice flurry of an exchange there. Four fifteen. Ben landed a nice leg kick. He missed a front kick. Four minutes as he missed a beautiful axe kick. They exchanged again there. Guida kneed the body hard and they clinched with three thirty-five on the clock. Ben kneed the thigh there. Ben kneed the body, Guida tried a driving double, Ben stuffed it and landed a left elbow. Another. Three minutes. Ben worked a double. Guida was defending a double. Ben kneed the body. Two thirty-five. The crowd began getting restless. Ben kneed the body and the head. Guida missed a high kick, Ben caught it for a single nicely to side control. Two fifteen. Ben was mounting with knee on belly. Two minutes left. Ben wanted to isolate an arm. Guida was fighting to escape. Guida turtled up nicely scrambling to his knees. Ben got the back with a beautiful body triangle with one thirty. One fifteen. Ben had the right arm trapped with one arm in the body triangle, they scrambled out and stood. One minute as they both threw knees, Guida landed on top, worked a guillotine on top. He had it tight. Guida mounted with it. Thirty-five. Ben was trying to take the back from it. Ben worked the body with punches. Guida turtled him up and worked the choke hard. Fifteen as Ben rolled out and threw big shots and landed a right elbow to the body, Guida hugged a leg eating a left and a right to the back of the head and Ben was warned after the third round ended. 10-9 Ben but very very close. Best round of the fight. 30-27 Ben Henderson in my humble opinion.